1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of forming an image using inkjet printing, and recording medium storing an inkjet printing control program.
2. Background
The recent inkjet recording apparatuses are capable of producing barcodes with improved barcode appearance. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H08-002003 and 2003-089199, the background inkjet recording apparatus shifts dot positions of a line of dot pattern data in the main scanning direction with respect to a line adjacent to the line in the sub-scanning direction, thus suppressing excessive ink from being adhered to the recording sheet when ink droplets are ejected onto the recording sheet.
The background inkjet recording apparatuses, however, suffer from degradation in image quality that may be attributable to displacement in landing positions of ink droplets. Inkjet printing is performed by ejecting droplets of ink from an inkjet head that reciprocates in the main scanning direction. If the ink droplets land in different positions on the recording sheet, white spots, overlapped lines, or jaggies may be observed in the printed image.